Eatle (Earth-68)
This is the version of Eatle that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Eatle is an unknown alien species from an unknown planet. Appearance In UAF, Eatle resembles a robotic-shark-beetle creature. He is mainly black with blue jaws, waist and arm bands. Eatle has a beetle horn/shark fin on his head. He has oval-shaped eyes. In Omniverse, Eatle's upper lip is completely covered by his lower lip, which now has different teeth, his tongue is now blue, and his horn now forks at the top, causing it to resemble that of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He now has two toes on his feet, and spikes on his arms and back of his legs. His blue has switched to gray, and he has green clothing all over his torso. He has a dark green, almost black shell on his back and armor of the same color. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gets his Omniverse appearance. In Ryder 10, he has his Omniverse appearance. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Eatle. Weaknesses Same as canon Eatle. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Eatle appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. He has been stated to be one of John's favorites, even when not used often. Appearances By John *Greetings From Techadon (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Hunted (John Smith 10) *The Omnitrix (x2) *Grudge Match (John Smith 10) * Paradox (John Smith 10) * Alone Together (John Smith 10)(accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) * Pet Project (John Smith 10) * Vendetta (John Smith 10) * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) By Julie * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (x2) * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Exchange * General John By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Battle Part 1 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Manipulation (in Omni's head) * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) By John * Lestava Castle (first re-appearance) * Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch * True Colors (first re-appearance) * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Past John * His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) By Ahmad in John's body * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 By John * Knighthood Spacewalker * Battle of the Mind (in John's mind) * Field of Ice (first re-appearance) * Knights of the Earth * Malware's Revenge Kingdom Hearts * Disney Castle (first re-appearance) * Beast's Castle * Darkside (episode) * Castle of Dreams Omniverse * Of Predators and Prey (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 * Fated Battle Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Eatle is used by Kingdom Hearts character Xaldin, though it is a replica of him. Kingdom Hearts By Xaldin Replica * Fading into Darkness Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Eatle first appears in the wild, attacking John and Kai. In Wild * Hunting By John * Stranded (JSXFF) * End of the Show * Avalanche (JSXFF) * Rocket Town Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Eatle is one of Ryder's original 10. Unlike the other aliens, he is too heavy to ride a motorcycle. This changes once he gets the Tenn-Speed motorcycle, which can withstand his weight. Appearances * Hit the Road (first appearance) * The Grey (episode) (cameo) * Hunted (Ryder 10) * Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Ryder 10) * Ride for Your Life Part 2 * Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) * Be-Knighted (Ryder 10) * Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10) * Croak Goes the Frog * The Whistler * Grudge Match (Ryder 10) * The Alliance (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Shocksquatch) * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) * Evil's Debut * No Honor Among Bros (Ryder 10) * Fame (Ryder 10) (on TV) * Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diagoneir) * The Return (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diamondhead) * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) * The Creature From Beyond (Ryder 10) * Lord of Chaos * Moonshining (cameo) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Collect This (Ryder 10) * Rook Tales (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * Ryder 10K (accidental transformation; intended alien was Rustcharge) By 18 year old Ryder * Big Fat Alien Wedding (Ryder 10) (first re-appearance) * Showdown (Ryder 10) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Eatle is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 222 (Twin Diaries) Eatle is an alien used by Terence. * Twin Diaries Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Eatle is an alien available by several characters. By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Jane See also * Rigg Eater * 8tle Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Oryctini Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Eating Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens